The Meat Business
The Meat Business is the final mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Ken Rosenberg from the office in Caligula's Palace, a casino located along The Strip in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Mission Ken Rosenberg has relapsed and is high on cocaine when Carl enters. The drug gives Ken a confidence boost and he decides to venture outside the office and show the city who's boss. Ken decides to go to visit the Sindacco Family at their abattoir to visit Johnny Sindacco, who is recuperating there after being discharged earlier from the hospital. Carl and Ken make their way to Whitewood Estates, where the abattoir is housed at. When they arrive at the abattoir, Carl tries to stay behind, knowing that if Johnny recognises him, there will be trouble. However, Ken begs Carl to come with him, his confidence faltering. Unfortunately, Johnny suffers another heart attack when Carl steps out of the shadows during the meeting and dies. The Sindaccos realize that Johnny had a heart-attack due to a previous encounter with Carl, so they launch an attack on the two. Carl and Ken fight their way out of the abattoir, making sure there are no witnesses left alive before driving back to Caligula's Palace. During the trip back, Ken realizes how screwed he would be after this. Carl promises him that he would think of something to get him out of the trouble. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Rosenberg to the abbatoir *Protect Rosenberg and kill all the witnesses *Open the freezer door for Rosenberg *All the witnesses are dead head for the exit *Drive Rosenberg back to the Casino Post mission phone call Carl Johnson: Hello? Ken Rosenberg: Carl? It's me, Ken. The Leone family has made their move! Salvatore's here, now! He's taken over Caligula's! We're screwed! It's war for control of Venturas, man. War! WAR! There's word of some Triad visit or something that should keep him busy. I'm calling from the bathroom, I gotta go, I really gotta go. Reward The rewards for this mission are $8,000 and an increase in respect. The missions Madd Dogg and Freefall are unlocked. Deaths *Johnny Sindacco - Dies of a heart attack after seeing Carl. *Many members of the Sindacco crime family - Killed by Carl in order to dispose all of the witnesses of Johnny's death and to leave the factory. Trivia * As they escape the abattoir, Ken will say at one point "Oh, Tommy, this is just like old times!", to which Carl responds "Who the fuck is Tommy?". * As they exit the place, any vehicle you damaged before will become repaired. * The player can fail the mission by getting inside the freezer that Rosenberg is hiding in and wait until the freezer door closes. The mission will fail along with a message "You are trapped in the freezer with Rosenberg". The player will respawn in a nearby hospital as if CJ was wasted. * Similarly to the above situation, it is possible for the player to become trapped inside the freezer while Rosenberg leaves, which will not fail the mission, as Carl will yell for Rosenberg to let him out, and then the door will be opened. * This is a great mission for building weapon skill as the Sindaccos are easy to hit. This mission can easily be done with a pistol, which can lead to dual-wield pistols when hitman level is reached. * The player can take advantage of the moving meat carcasses by attaching a satchel charge to one and detonating it when it gets near an enemy. See also *Mission walkthrough Video Walkthrough de:The Meat Business es:The Meat Business pl:Biznes mięsny Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas Category:Missions